Slope Dude
Bizarre Timeline Slope Dude's Bizarre Adventures Slope Dude (Sloperion Dudenheimer) was born on planet earth on September 7th, 2009, West Virginia, Siberia. Most of his life he skied the dangerously undefined Blue Ridge Mountains, developing some sick skill. When his time came he left West Virginia to the Arctic. It was there in which he died in a fatal fall after going down an undefined slope. Shortly after, Slope Dude met Pythagoras, the Allfather of Algebra. Pythagoras told Slope Dude to go back to Earth, and instantly after that Slope Dude was back on Earth alive. Later that same day Slope Dude found himself not alone. He met a yellow skier, Math Dude, a possessor of the ultimate power of Math. After Slope Dude escaped the encounter using an undefined function, harnessing the power of the Math Titans, he was greeted by Parallelogram. They both entered into the sacred Math cave where they discovered the mighty f(x) function. Math Dude, using his newly found missile launcher truck blew Parallelogram into oblivion. So Slope Dude used the f(x) function to trap Math Dude forever in eternal torment. Slope Dude 5' (Placeholder) Central Timeline Slope Dude 1 Soon after Slope Dude's exploits (the events from Slope Dude's Bizarre adventures, which also kinda happened sorta in this timeline as well), a new threat emerged. It was Slope Dude's actions which set off the events that led to Thanos finding the Arctic. For that prior to his journey to the Arctic, Slope Dude's skiing friend has snapped out of existence by an unknown force, but now Slope Dude knows who it was. Thanos confronts Slope Dude and Slope Dude starts his journey to defeat Thanos. Slope Dude meets Sans for the first time, yet makes nothing of it. Eventually Slope Dude battles Thanos but is quickly wiped away. Slope Dude 2 Slope Dude battled the mad titan into failure, but was given a second chance. So Slope Dude gets the idea that obtaining the legendary orbs will ensure his success in defeating Thanos, so he goes out to collect them. In doing so Slope Dude defeats Sans, races Blue Dude, and slays the Shadow Guardian. The second time around, utilizing the Gaster Blaster gifted by Sans, Thanos was quickly defeated. Slope Dude 3 Slope Dude encounters a fellow skier, Blue Dude. Blue Dude with unknown intentions battles Slope Dude down to bedrock, where he eventually traps Slope Dude in water. Slope Dude 4 Slope Dude is saved from his watery grave by Shaggy and then escapes off into the underground cave systems. Slope Dude eventually finds refuge in a large cavern where he then builds his mark 21 armor. Using his technologically advanced suit he flies out of the cave into the grasslands. Meanwhile on another world Thanos Dude defeats the Math Defender of that world and interrogates him. Using his PEMDAS Gauntlet he obtains the location in which Slope Dude resides in. So Thanos Dude sends his minion to earth to kill Slope Dude, and Slope Dude escapes the attack, but not without getting hit by a deadly missile which sends Slope Dude crashing into Slippery Slope territory. Injured, Slope Dude finds that his ski's are broken. So Slope Dude ventures off into the mountain caves until he finds the Mathematics I book, where he obtains the Glove of Division. Slope Dude then quickly upgrades his suit into the Ultra-Shiro Prime suit constructed from raw Math energy. He then encounters Blue Dude once again battling Sans, but he decides not to intervene. When Thanos Dude finds out that Slope Dude is in possession of the Glove of Division he then draws him to the Math Colosseum. Slope Dude is then brutally defeated, but is swooped away by Blue Dude on wings as the division square on the Glove of Division falls out. Slope Dude is then landed in the middle of nowhere where Blue Dude reveals his intentions all along. For that Thanos Dude's mission to divide the world's population in 2 was the only option to truly save the world, according to Blue Dude that is. So Slope Dude is left there in the Snow as Thanos Dude says Undefined and half of the universe dusts away. Sans comes to comfort him, but its too late, Slope Dude dusts away. Character Arc (In Depth Character Analysis of Slope Dude 1-4) Slope Dude starts off as a clumsy, smug, and arrogant Skier. He has no regard to saving the universe. As shown in Slope Dude 1, Slope Dude's friend was killed by Thanos when Thanos tried to extract Emperor Shewingkatu's location. This struck something in Slope Dude as he encountered Thanos after being saved from falling down a cliff. After losing to Thanos, he gains courage and collects the Power Orbs along with more knowledge. In the second battle with Thanos, he gets stabbed, but he uses his sheer strength to blast Thanos into ashes with San's hidden power!!! Slope Dude goes through an identity crisis and just wants to ski again without the weight of his friends' life. He skis when he is ambushed by Blue Dude. Slope Dude is confused and wants to survive but is almost drowned in water. After escaping the water and being attacked by a mysterious robot, Slope Dude hides away in Siberia, his home country. This makes it personal. Slope Dude tries to save his friends and even his enemies but it's all just too much. Thanos Dude says undefined and in his final moments, Slope Dude reflects on his actions. He finally comes to the conclusion that he alone cannot do everything, even with his knowledge, he couldn't win. He realizes that Friendship is the key to all of this. As Sans finds him, he tries to lead Sans on to what he discover, but is whisked away. Following Slope Dude 4 The Nexus Chasm As Thanos Dude said Undefined, a message was sent back in time by the Math Titan Euclid to the era in which the events from Slope Dude's Bizarre Adventures took place in the Central Timeline. In this short time period the message was given to several gifted individuals across the planet, stating that they need to team up in times of need somewhere in the distant future to help bring Slope Dude back when he perishes. Thus this change in the timeline, known as the Nexus Chasm, paved a way into a new version of the Central Timeline in which Slope Dude's chances of coming back are certain. Slope Dude 5" (Placeholder) New Era As Euclid was pulling the strings to create a scenario in which Slope Dude can live on, his first attempt failed thus creating a dysfunctional timeline, so he wiped that universe out clean and restarted it thus creating this new timeline known as the New Era. Now that this universe was separated from the Central Timeline, Euclid proceeded to make his many other attempts, finally leading up to the successful Nexus Chasm. But the New Era was forgotten by the Math Titans and a brand new, unchecked, strange world sprouted out from it. In this restarted timeline everything is a bit unorthodox with ancient Egyptians driving flying cars, dinosaurs living in multi-million dollar suites, Bach composing nightcore, and most importantly... the Slopevanian Empire has conquered the entire world. Since the beginning of time (In this timeline) a tribe of nomadic skiers waged war upon every nation, and then the rest was history. Slopevania was established in 1525, and soon after the first World War every corner of Earth yielded to the power of Slopevania's military force. The current Leader (Dictator) of the modern Slopevanian Empire is their world's Slope Dude, not the Math Defender of Earth, but President Slope Dude. This leader of the New Era's Earth plays a major role in the Slopeverse and Slideverse as a whole when it comes to interdimensional politics. World 5 (Placeholder) Iconic Lines Slope Dude "Puff Puff Positive" "This is the end of the line for me..." "We're in the endgame now" "Nice Negative" Thanos Dude "You couldn't live with your failure, look where that brought you...back to me." "You couldn't handle my intensity" "I will divide the entire universe by 2" "I AM INDIVISIBLE!" Category:Characters Category:Series Category:When Mom FInd Poopsock